


By your side.

by choyema797



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Campfires, JayTim Week, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choyema797/pseuds/choyema797
Summary: Ambos se encontraban tan rotos para aceptar algo tan hermoso al saber que podrían arruinarlo,entre ellos se complementaban, se sanaban, se curaban de las heridas del pasado, pero eran una bomba que en cualquier momento explotaría.JaytimWeek Tercer Día





	By your side.

El sol empezaba a bajar, dando sus últimos rayos a la disfuncional y rota familia Wayne, no importa lo que se intentase todos tenían sus diferencias que aunque no fuesen grandes, ellos solos las hacían gigantes, Tim suspiro al escuchar otra de las quejas de Damian, las cuales empezaban a irritarlo lentamente, se dedicó a ver lo que quedaba del sol, contemplando el atardecer en ese bosque, el cual era ante todo hermoso, su deseo silencioso se hizo realidad cuando Jason lo abrazo por atrás, el rodeo sus brazos en los del otro recibiendo feliz ese abrazo bajo al atardecer, sonrió feliz, aquello le hacía feliz, estar con Jason causaba ese sentimiento en él de manera inmediata y con facilidad.  
Al terminar aquel singular y acostumbrado show en aquel bosque, la no-pareja se separó, se sonrieron y cada quien siguió con sus deberes, ignorando por completo la mirada de su hermano mayor, el cual seguía afirmando que estaban juntos, a pesar de que el titulo de novios estaba lejos de ser aceptado, la química era innegable, como dos magnetos, positivo y negativo buscando chocar en cada instante, la diferencia entre esta metáfora y los dos ex robins, era que ambos se encontraban tan rotos para aceptar algo tan hermoso al saber que podrían arruinarlo, lo cual era demasiado cierto, entre ellos se complementaban, se sanaban, se curaban de las heridas del pasado, pero eran una bomba que en cualquier momento explotaría.

La noche cayó con velocidad, todos se se pusieron chamarras o suéteres, para protegerse del creciente frío aclamado por la obscuridad de la noche, sin mucha retarda, Bruce prendió una fogata para aliviar el frío que empezaba a calar en los huesos, como era de esperar, Tim y Jay se sentaron juntos con un manta para protegerse de la conveniente temperatura, que bajaba mas y mas con el pasar de los minutos, al estar acampando en un zona pública, se rozaron pocas veces con otra familia que acampaba a una significativa distancia, pero a pesar de esta se podía escuchar las risas de alegría de ellos, las cuales llenaban el silencio que se había hecho, débil pero el intento de Dick fue suficiente para que se empezase una conversación basada en los anécdotas que contaba Dick, siendo a veces reforzados o negados por los demás.

-Recuerdan cuando por accidente bebí el café favorito de Tim y me rompió el brazo -empezó a relatar Dick con una sonrisa viva-.

-Como olvidarlo, después de eso intente hacer que durmiera pero me corrió de su cuarto -siguió Jason causando sonrisas en los presentes al recordar el modo agresivo de Tim al estar más de 54 horas sin dormir-.  
-Cómo logramos que durmiera? No recuerdo muy bien por los medicamentos.  
-B noto lo que pasaba y le convenció que él terminaria el caso -Dijo Jay mirando el fuego recordando cuando Bruce salió de la habitación confirmando que se había dormido finalmente, mientras que Bruce asentia recordando de igual manera, el caso en el cual el petirrojo se había enfrascado, mientras que este sonrió ligeramente avergonzado-.

Las historias continuaron desde como Tim se había enterado de la existencia de Damian, y como este conoce a cada uno de los integrantes, las risas se crearon para la sorpresa de todos, comieron malvaviscos, y la mayoría se retiró a descansar, exceptuando por la pareja de tórtolos, que se quedaron solamente a observar las estrellas, tomando como pretexto el frío Tim se encontraba entre las piernas del mercenario, abrazandolo pensando en lo mucho que se sentía bien estar con Jay, y que pasaría entre ellos, sus pensamientos fueron demasiado oscuros o demasiado profundos, ya que cayó dormido sin mucho problema, Jay lo noto y sonrió de manera instintiva, lo cargó en sus brazos sin mucha dificultad por lo delgado que era su amado, al dejarlo en su tienda, se acurruco junto a el, tal vez era la tranquilidad o tal vez era la compañía de Jason wu e hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tim no soñase con aquella risa que le atormentaba desde lo sucedido, ni siquiera recordó todo lo había hecho por culpa del payaso, el que le había torturado y lavado el cerebro.

A la mañana siguiente hicieron mas de las muchas actividades turísticas como ir a pescar, nadar en el lago, escalar, cada una de ellas fue disfrutaba y le confirmo cada vez mas a Tim de su decisión, la cual era lo mejor para todos, pero esperaría hasta el final del viaje para compartirla con su familia.

Seria hermoso decir que todo fue mejor después de eso, todo se fue al carajo, el Joker había dicho la verdad al decir que Tim nunca se libraría de lo que le hizo, todo avance en controlarse fue olvidado en cuanto Tim volvió a asesinar, cuando Tim volvió a ser el Joker.

Lo unico que termino con aquello se realizó, Tim murio un dia de agosto, el había comunicado que si volvía a recaer en lo obscuro de su alma nuevamente que no dudarán en matarlo, vivir así no era vivir realmente, Jason fue el más afectado, todo los que alguna vez se relacionaron con Tim Drake sufrieron su ausencia, de manera lenta morían, aún sin saberlo, e incluso sabiéndolo.

 

Mi amor por ti es como una fogata, inestable pero calido, pero llegará un momento en el cual dejare de ser yo para convertirme en alguien más, ese alguien debe ser eliminado.


End file.
